the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/What Just Happened? - Keddie One-Shot (REQUESTED)
Hey guys! So, I was on chat and people were talking about making fanfictions so I thought I would make one-shots for them! So, this Keddie one was requested by Alaisia911. And I, do ship Peddie but, she requested it. PEDDIE SHIPPERS DON'T HATE ME! ---- '' What Just Happened? - Keddie one-shot '' Joy's POV ' Hmm, KT's been acting strange ever since this term started. I wonder what's up? Maybe I'll ask her. "Hey KT!" I said while walking into our room. She was reading a book. On the weekend? Mara must've done something to her. "Hey Joy!" she said while looking up at me. "What's up?" "Well, I need to talk to you about something." I said nervously. "Okay.... shoot!" said KT. "Are you okay? You've been acting... strange." I said. "To be honest, not really." she said. "Spill. Now." I ordered. "Okay, fine. I like someone here..." she said slowly. I think I know who that is! "Is it Eddie?" I asked. "How did you know?" asked KT. "Really? It's SOO obvious! Fabian's too hung up on Mara to even forget about Nina, even though I am a Fabina shipper, Jerome is mine, you really ''can't mess with Walfie, and Patricia's been spending more time with that Benji kid anyways." I explained. "But, they're still dating!" KT exclaimed. "Boo hoo! I have a feeling they're going to break up. Just wait for it." I said. Oh my gosh, I sounded like Willow. "DINNER!!" Trudy called from downstairs. "Let's go downstairs before all of the boys devour it all." I said. '''KT's POV Me and Joy walked downstairs to find everyone at the dining table. The weird thing was, nobody was talking, at all. "Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" I asked while we sat down. After 5 minutes of silence, Patricia broke it. "Me and Eddie have split up." "WHAT?!" we all shouted except Eddie and Patricia. Joy just winked at me. "What happened? I thought you were going to to be Peddie for life!" Mara said. "Well, I only have one girl on my list." said Eddie. Was he looking at me? "And, I realized that I like Benji now. It was a mutal suggestion and we both agreed on it." Patricia said. "Okay, then. Well, I'm starving. LET'S EAT!" exlaimed Alfie. Oh Alfie... After dinner was done, me and Eddie were on dish duty. It was originally Joy and Eddie though. I am so gonna kill her. When we were washing the dishes, Eddie asked me a question. "So, have you dated anyone here yet?" "If you count in the play with Fabian, then no." I said while laughing. "Well, I can make it into one person." said Eddie. "Huh?" I asked. "You wanna go out with me?" asked Eddie. OH MY GOSH! Keep calm KT, he's just a guy. "Uh, sure. Why not?" I said calmly. We finished up the dishes and we came out into the living room. "Guys, I have an announcement." said Joy. "What is it?" asked Fabian. "KT and Eddie are dating. I'm done!" Joy said. Me and Eddie just looked at each other wide eyed. "How did you know?" Eddie asked. "We just got together 5 minutes ago!" "I know everything." Joy said, very creepy if I might add. Then we heard someone come in through the front door. "Did you guys miss us?" someone asked. We went out into the hall to find Amber, a blonde guy, and a dirty blonde haired girl. "AMBER! NINA! MICK!" everyone said besides me and Willow. What just happened? Too many things going on in my brain, oh well. "Hey! I'm KT!" I said. ---- So, that's it! I hoped you guys liked it! I'm starting something called "One-Shot Monday" and I'll be writing a one-shot for every Monday if I can. Please leave requests down below in the comments! The next one will be a Fabicia one so stay tuned! Oh, and it's my birthday too. Whatever. :D xx The Hashtag Queen aka Rachie PS. Do you think that nickname will catch on? ^^ Category:Blog posts